


New Friends, Old Problems...

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a shallow grave in the middle of Si Wong desert was the beginning of the 5th worst day of Korra's life, don't even get her started on the other 4...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting a quick drabble to get the ball rolling, writer's block has been kicking my ass, hopefully I can start building more of a story tomorrow!
> 
> One day down and an entire paragraph added, makin' progress! :P

A bald man and his daughter knelt in prayer, asking the spirits of this godforsaken land to grant whatever poor soul was buried before them some measure of peace in the afterlife. The last thing they expected was to be greeted by a raspy scream and a single gunshot echoing from the shallow grave before them, the bullet whistling past their heads as they dove for cover.

\---------------------------------------

Waking up shot and in a pine box in the middle of Si Wong desert was the beginning of the 5th worst day of Korra's life, don't even get her started on the other 4. Refocusing on the more immediate issue of how the hell she was going to get out of this one, Korra finally took in her surroundings. Her new home was flimsy and full of holes, but at least it had the basic amenities like a dwindling supply of air, her beloved pistol, and a single solitary bullet for her to blow her brains out with. Dust choked the stale air as the muscular woman punched futilely at the rough hewn lid above her, desperately trying to make any headway.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just posting this to let my readers know that I probably wont be writing much in the coming weeks. I just went through a big break up and it's taking all my energy just to hold it together enough to deal with my job, so my mental health comes first and I just don't have the energy to devote to writing. I'm so grateful to everyone who reads, comments, and leaves kudos, you keep me going when I doubt my ability, and it's your interest that inspires me to create! *HUGS* 

If any of you ever want to chat, hit me up on tumblr [TransgalacticTittyFuck](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/transgalactictittyfuck)


End file.
